The present invention relates to an electrical switch assembly and one particularly useful for providing multiple switch controls for use in vehicles such as automobiles.
Most modern vehicles include a variety of electrically operated accessories such as electrically operated windows, adjustable seats, sunroofs and the like. Each of these devices will typically include a control switch moveable in a first and a second direction for example, for raising or lowering a window. Thus, each device to be controlled frequently will require either two separate switches or multiple switch contacts, for example, with a rocker-type switch which employs a single pole double throw configuration. Frequently, a bank of such switches, for example, for electrical windows are placed either in a center console between the front seats of a vehicle or in a door armrest adjacent the driver. An array of such switches are normally aligned on a horizontal surface and therefore require considerable space.
When a vehicle includes power operated windows, multiple adjustment seats, and other accessories, it can be appreciated that a considerable amount of space is required for the installation of switches for each device to be controlled and for each direction of control. With the downsizing of modern vehicles, space is becoming a premium and therefore, the location of switches can become a difficult engineering problem or if switches are placed in available space, they may not be located in a conveniently accessible ergonometic location. Accordingly, there exists a need for a compact, high-density switch assembly which will provide multiple easily operated switches in a minimum amount of space such that a variety of electrical accessories can be controlled from a convenient location for the vehicle occupant.